Emerald Guard
The Emerald Guard is a secret organization above even the Imperial Warmachine and the IBGV, created by the Imperator himself to fulfill only one duty: to liquidate all enemies of the Bragulan Star Empire, be it foreign or domestic. While the Emerald Guard may seem small compared to the sheer size of the Warmachine and may not be as perversive as the ever-scheming IBGV, it is just as vital an instrument of the Imperator's righteous wrath - and every bit as deadly. The Guard is the weapon with which the Imperator strikes at enemies unassailable by any other means, for when the raw power of the military and the sinister subterfuge of the IBGV both fail, then it is up to the Imperator's finest to deliver the killing blow. No enemy of the Imperator, of foreign and alien origin, or even from within the Star Empire itself, can truly be safe from the Emerald Guard. Wherever they may be, what''ever they may be, the Emerald Guard will find them and bring unto them the Imperator's harsh mercy - the very last thing they will experience in the universe. Organization The Emerald Guard's origins predate even that of the establishment of the Bragulan Star Empire. They began as the revolutionary vanguard of Darvyl S. Byzon's movement prior his ascension to Imperator and the consolidation of his beneviolent regime. Inconceivable Missions Forces Unconventional Operators Highly trained but un-enhanced Emerald Guard operatives The Universal Bragulan When Byzon created the Emerald Guard with his bare bear hands, he ensured that the organization was shrouded in an impenetrable veil of secrecy - but even beyond these paranoiac measures, above and away from the furthest reaching tentacles of even his own own IBGV, the Imperator has made something far greater and more terrific deep within the Emerald Guard, a secret known only to him and a few others. For after the Great Civil War, and in foreseeing the great conflicts against the Apexai and Solarians to come, Byzon knew that for Bragulanity to survive and prevail it had to become something far greater than its constituent parts. It had to embrace Byzonism not only in words, thoughts and deeds, but in body, mind and soul as well. Thus did he himself select the most loyal of his revolutionary vanguard, the members who caught his eye in their unfaltering dedication to Imperator and Empire. He chose them, gathered them, sifted through them and cast aside those deemed unfit to his most stringent standards. After all this, only those deemed worthy, those who had proven themselves to be true Byzonist Bragulans, became the subject of the Imperator's greatest experiment. It was Byzon's vision to enbragulate the entire Bragulan species, to ideologically purify them to match his truest Byzonist vision. But while the mind was willing and the soul was strong, the body that held them was all too weak - the flesh was destroyable, the soul corruptible, and even the thoughts of his most stalwart fanatics could betray them. Thus did he seek to make a new Bragulan, a ''better Bragulan, by replacing their mortal shells with the creations of Bragulanity that had allowed it to transcend its mere physical limitations - trading living flesh for the steel machines of the unending Atomic Age that so invigorated the glourious Star Empire of Bragule. They would forsake the crude biological processes that had shaped their species for the iron techno-forges that would create the Tomorrow Bragulan, sculpting it into an image of the Imperator's own choosing, the Universal Bragulan. For long did Byzon envision a bright and Bragulan future, when the entire race would be replaced by cold steel forms with iron fists and atomic hearts, with him, an immortal and undying Imperator, at its very core. He dreamed of this day, when the Tomorrow Bragulans would conquer not just the entire galaxy, but the whole universe, before moving out to bring other dimensions under the heel of his magnificient boot. The days when the Bragulan Star Empire encompasses all stars is still thankfully far from reality, but the Imperator's great experiment continues on and has already bore fruit - germinating the seed of his grotesque progeny. Cybrag Atomic Revengeance Echelon Out of the millions of Unibrag prototypes, the Imperator has ingeniously purposed a legion of one million into atomic-powered cybernetic killing machines - Cybrags. These are the core of the Emerald Guard's Supercommando corps, and one thousand of these one million stand guard at the Byzon's World Throne on Bragule - protecting the Imperator himself, as sons would their father. The Cybrag is the ultimate Bragulan warrior, each one powered by the mighty atom, given obscene strength with nuclear-powered biceps and servohydraulic musculatures, and enhanced to the point where the mechanical and organic are indistinguishable from one another in a crude, undeniably Bragulan synthesis. The greatest failing of the flesh, its propensity to wither and die under radioactivity, has been long surpassed and the Cybrag can not only withstand radiation, but'' thrives'' in it. This allows them to use the latest and greatest in Bragtech personal weaponry, the Supercommando mega-armors, huge hulking exo-suits bristling with enough micro- and macro-nuclear weaponry to turn an individual Cybrag into a miniature atomic arsenal. That is, of course, when given a strategic warload, whereas conventional arms are normally composed of everything from oversized K-bolters and other enlarged infantry weapons, to personal particle shields, atomic death rays and solid/liquid plutonium-uranium jetpacks. For such is the extent of their armamentation. With the Supercommando mega-armor, the Cybrag Atomic Revengeance Echelon perform the missions that normal (as far as they can be called 'normal') Bragulan special forces, in both the Legions and the Guard, are incapable of. They act as shocktroopers in storming the most well-defended enemy fortifications, up to and including the boarding of Apexai war-saucers as seen in the Siege of Bolshaya Chernovyi (where the desperate grey alienoids self-destructed their own vessel, rather than give up their ultra-xenotech to the boarders). The Cybrag Supercommandos are capable of matching the super-elites of other militaries toe to toe, or butchering whole units of inferior enemies with contemptuous ease. In their armors of contempt, each of them amount to walking tanks, living nuclear engines of war. The only solace the enemies of the Empire can have is the fact that the Cybrags are deployed very selectively - for their sheer destrucity is only matched by their cost, as each Cybrag is literally worth the lives of thousands of lesser and more-easily-replaceable Bragulan soldiers. Techno-Mortuaries Where captured alientech artifacts are kept and dissected. WORK IN PROGRESS Game info: *3,100 points spent for Emerald Guard forces **Supercommandos ***1500 points for 1 million troops @ 10,000 per $1, x15 kit modifier **Other Special Forces ***1600 points for 16 million troops divided into: ****Storm Brigades @ 50,000 per $1, x5 kit modifier ****Commando Elite @ 30,000 per $1, x3 kit modifier ****EWOKS @ 10,000 per $1, x1 kit modifier Category:Bragule Category:Ground Forces